Prank
by tzukki
Summary: "Kuroo-san"/"apa?"/"Aku hamil"/"NANIIIII!" Gak pinter bikin summary :'3 Fluff. Kuroo x fem!Tsuki.


"Kuroo – san"

" _Kenapa, Kei?"_

"…"

"…"

"Aku hamil kuroo – san"

"…"

"…"

" _NANIIII?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Semua berawal saat seorang Tsukishima Kei yang 'nongkrong' bareng dengan teman-teman kampusnya. Mereka berkumpul di sebuah kedai kecil dekat kampus, malam hari. Saat Kei sampai sana, bisa dilihat bahwa semua teman-temannya sudah berkumpul. Ada Sugawara, Hinata, Oikawa, Kunimi, Akaashi, dan Yaku.

Ramai, ya?

Jujur saja Kei sebenarnya tidak mau 'nongkrong' bareng mereka, karena pasti akan terjadi kegaduhan apalagi ada Oikawa yang super duper rempong bak emak-emak lagi arisan. Plus ada Hinata yang brisik karena suaranya cempreng kayak toa. Dan Sugawara sang 'mother' atau biasa dipanggil oleh teman-temannya 'mamasuga'. Beruntungnya Kunimi dan Akaashi sejenis sama dia. Yaku? Kalau Suga adalah 'mother' versi baik hati, maka Yaku disini adalah 'mother' versi galak. Kalau Oikawa atau Hinata sudah kelewatan, sudah pasti yang akan turun tangan adalah Yaku.

"Heii, Tsukishima disiniii." Panggil Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan ke Kei.

Kei berjalan kearah mereka dan menyapa seadanya. Lalu duduk di bangku kosong, tepatnya di sebelah Suga dan Akaashi. Cukup beruntung, pikir Kei. Karena biasanya ia selalu duduk diantara duo berisik itu a.k.a Oikawa dan Hinata.

"Yayy, semuanya sudah berkumpul disini. Sekarang mari kita merayakan pesta untuk Kunimi karena sekarang ia sudah tidak jomblo lagi!" Ucap Oikawa semangat.

"Oikawa-san?!" Kunimi yang merasa tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini merasa tak terima, pasalnya baru tadi siang dia di'tembak' oleh si kepala lobak itu dan ia berencana untuk memberitahunya nanti saat hari ulang tahunnya. Niatnya sih sebagai kejutan untuk teman-temannya, tapi Oikawa sepertinya mengacaukan rencananya.

"Hee, Kunimi kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami?"

"Aku berencana memberitahu kalian nanti." Jawab Kunimi datar setengah kesal.

"Selamat, nee!"

"Syukurnya dia peka, Kunimi."

"Kalau begitu, Kunimi yang traktir!"

"Apa-apaan?!"

Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Kunimi yang lucu. Termasuk Kei, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kunimi, hehe. Tapi selamat ya! Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kalian? Kita sudah lama tidak berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Tanya Oikawa sambil menangkup kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Jawaban yang diterima juga macam-macam. Mulai dari Hinata yang stress karena terlalu banyak tugas kuliah, atau karena dia terlalu bodoh. Suga yang disibukkan oleh tugasnya sebagai panitia suatu festival di kampusnya, dan Yaku kesal dengan dosennya yang galaknya minta ampun (padahal sendirinya juga galak). Kalau Kei, Kunimi, dan Akaashi sih tidak ada masalah, toh mereka anak teladan.

"Oh ya, Bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian dengan pacar kalian?" Dan sekarang Suga mulai kepoin kisah percintaan teman-temannya.

"Ya, karena aku baru jadian, jadi masih baik-baik saja."

"Lev masih menyebalkan seperti biasa."

Hinata yang paling semangat menjawab,"KAGEYAMA JAHAT PADAKU DAN SANGAT TIDAK PEKA." Dengan muka sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Heh, itulah resiko mengencani orang yang sama bodohnya denganmu, Hinata." Ucap Kei tersenyum sarkas. Padahal pacarnya sendiri juga sama konyolnya dengan Hinata dan Kageyama.

"APA KAU BILANG TSUKI-"

"SAMA CHIBI-CHAN, IWA-CHAN JUGA JAHAT DAN TIDAK PEKA." dan kemarahan Hinata langsung sirna saat tau kalau Oikawa senasib dengannya.

Lalu mereka pelukan sambil nangis bombay. Selanjutnya mereka malah curhat ala-ala abg yang baru diputusin, dan langsung mendapat kecupan manis berupa jitakan dari Yaku karena mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan volume suara mereka yang kelewat cempreng dan berisik.

Saat Yaku sedang mengomeli mereka, Akaashi menyolek Kei dan Kei langsung nengok ke arahnya. Lalu Akaashi bertanya, " Bagaiman hubunganmu dengan Kuroo-san?"

Diantara teman-temannya, hanya Kei dan Akaashi yang memiliki hubungan LDR dan itu dengan Kuroo Tetsurou dan Bokuto Koutarou yang berada di Tokyo.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah dan part time jobnya, jadi kami jarang berkomunikasi sekarang." Ucap Kei datar, tapi Akaashi tentu tau kalau sebenarnya Kei sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

"Hee, pasti berat untukmu, Tsuki." Ucap Suga yang secara tidak sengaja (baca : sengaja) mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kei hanya bisa terbuka kepada Akaashi dan Suga disini, karena Akaashi adalah teman sepernasib-annya dan Suga paling mengerti soal percintaan itu sebabnya ia sering memberinya saran dan membantu Kei.

"Akaashi – san bagaimana?"

"Situasi kita hampir sama, Tsukishima. Tapi sepertinya tugas Bokuto-san tidak sebanyak Kuroo-san."

"Kalau Suga?"

"Aku sih biasa saja,hehe."

"Hei, kalian sudah memesan?" Tanya Kunimi saat acara mengomeli Oikawa dan Hinata by Yaku selesai.

"HEE? KUNIMI BENERAN MAU NERAKTIR?" Baru aja kena jitak Yaku sekarang kena lagi tapi dari Kunimi karena Oikawa ngegas.

"Bukan gitu aho, aku hanya nanya."

Setelah itu mereka memesan makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Nee nee minna, sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kita main kartu?" Ajak Hinata dengan kartu yang sudah ada di tangannya.

"Ayoo, sudah lama kita tidak main."

Perlu diketahui bermain kartu sudah menjadi acara wajib mereka saat mereka berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

Saat Hinata mulai mengocok kartunya, Suga bertanya, "Kali ini apa hukumannya bagi yang kalah?" Oh,ya hukuman untuk orang kalah juga merupakan tradisi mereka jika bermain kartu, karena biar seru kata Suga.

Semua terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Memikirkan hukuman apa yang seru untuk yang kalah nanti.

"Bagaimana dengan 'pregnancy scare' prank?" Ucap Oikawa sambil tersenyum devil.

Kei, Kunimi, dan Akaashi bergidik. Pregnancy scare prank? Prank macam apa itu?! Perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak.

" Cara melakukan 'Pregnancy scare' prank, kalian harus berakting bahwa kalian hamil dan memberitahu pacar kalian, sebisa mungkin buat mereka panik." Jelas Oikawa masih dengan senyum devilnya.

Prank seperti itulah yang sangat dihindari Kei dan Akaashi, yaa tau sendirilah bagaimana sikap Kuroo dan Bokuto yang seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Dan sialnya, Oikawa tau itu. Oikawa membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Suga. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Kei dan Akaashi. Lalu mereka berdua cekikikan berdua seperti kuntilanak.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang tidak setuju?"

Tentu saja Kei dan Akaashi angkat tangan tak terima. Karena menurut mereka prank ini sangat konyol dan merepotkan. Kunimi? Dia sudah pasti tenang-tenang saja, toh dia baru jadian dan belum melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita vote?"

Vote? Tentu saja mereka akan kalah!

Jadi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kei dan Akaashi?

Pasrah.

"Haah, tidak usah Oikawa-san, kami setuju jadi mari bermain."

Hinata mulai membagi kartu kepada teman-temannya sama rata, dan permainan dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menang, Tsuki. kau kalah."

Ini adalah kejadian super duper langka.

Seorang Tsukishima Kei yang dikenal jenius dan selalu masuk 3 besar di kelasnya, kalah dalam permainan kartu?

Oh, ia merasa terhina.

Akibat kejadian ini, reaksi yang diterima pun juga macam-macam. Dari Hinata yang tertawa terbahak-bahak-

"TSUKISHIMA KALAHH,HAHAHAH" Ingin rasanya Kei menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan kaus kaki Bokuto yang baunya naudzubillah.

Lalu senyum puas Oikawa dan Suga yang terkesan seram-

"fufufufu~"

Akaashi yang wajahnya berseri karna ia berhasil selamat dari prank itu.

'Aku selamat!' Batinnya berbahagia-ria.

Wajah Kunimi yang datar-datar saja tapi diam-diam merasa simpati terhadap Kei.

Dan Yaku yang prihatin.

"Sabar ya, Tsukishima."

Oke, harga diri Kei benar-benar diinjak sekarang.

"Kau harus menerima hukumannya Tsuki!"

Sebenarnya Kei tidak masalah dengan hukumannya. Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah sang pacar a.k.a Kuroo. Bagaimana caranya ia menanggapi reaksi Kuroo. Bagaimana caranya ia mengurusi Kuroo yang pastinya bakal panik. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya jika ia melakukan prank memalukan itu kepada pacarnya? Ya, semua orang tentu tau kalau Kei terkenal tsundere apalagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan Kuroo.

"T-tapi kan, Kuroo-san ada di Tokyo." Kei masih mencari cara agar tidak melakukan hukuman itu.

"Tsukishima, memangnya kita hidup di jaman apa? Jaman teknologi, kan? Masa kau tidak punya handphone, sih." Ucap Oikawa mulai sewot.

'Bener juga sih,' diam-diam Kei meng-iyakan ucapannya.

Jika begini, apa yang bisa Kei lakukan?

Pasrah(2).

"Hah, Baiklah-baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

"Malam ini ya?"

"Jangan lupa direkam!"

"Ha'i ha'i." Kei jengkel sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Kei memberanikan diri melakukan prank itu. Agar cepat selesai,katanya. Tapi ia sendiri tau sebenarnya bukan itu niat sebenarnya. Kei duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil hpnya, mencari kontak Kuroo. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menekan tombol telepon, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sedang berdisko-ria sejak tadi.

Sepersekian detik berlalu dan akhirnya Kei menelpon Kuroo.

" _Haloo~"_ Dentuman jantungnya makin keras saat sang mantan kapten Nekoma itu mengangkat telepon dari Kei.

"Konbanwa, Kuroo-san."

" _Oya? Kenapa, Kei? Tumben kau meneleponku malam-malam gini, kangen yaa?"_

Tsukishima Kei ilfeel mode : on

"Bukan begitu kuroo-san."

" _Hee? Jadi Keiku tidak kangen padaku? Jahat sekali, padahal setiap detik aku selalu kangen padamu!"_

'Mulai deh gombalnya,' batin Kei sembari face-palm. Tapi diam-diam ia tertawa kecil mendengar Kuroo menggombal padanya, justru sebenarnya ia kangen dengan gombalan pria yang menurutnya konyol itu. Walaupun ekspresinya menunjukkan keilfeel-an yang tiada tara.

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara baritone pemuda itu. Ya maklum saja, Kei dan Kuroo beda 2 tahun, otomatis Kuroo lebih senior daripada dia dan juga lebih sibuk. Jadi Kei hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu kapan Kuroo punya waktu senggang. Karena sering kali waktu senggang Kuroo bertabrakan dengan jam kuliah Kei, jadi mereka terpaksa tidak bisa berkomunikasi untuk sementara.

Tapi jujur saja, ia senang sekarang karena telponnya diangkat. Kei benar-benar merindukan pemuda berambut seperti jengger ayam itu. Ya, niat awalnya memang begitu, melepas rindu. walaupun ia tidak mau mengakui hal itu, gengsi katanya.

"Ano, Kuroo-sa-"

" _Bagaimana kabarmu, Kei?"_

Kalimat Kei disela. Padahal ia ingin segera menyelesaikan prank ini karena degup jantungnya makin keras sekarang.

Kuroopun juga sebenarnya sengaja menyela kalimat Kei, Modus biar nelponnya lama. Karena ia tau Kei pasti menelponnya karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tapi tak apa-apalah ya,toh Kei juga kangen sama Kuroo.

"Aku baik, Kuroo-san. Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Haah, tugas bertebaran dimana-mana, ditambah lagi dengan part-time jobku. Aku lelah Keii, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimuu."_ Tawa kecil Kei lolos.

Percayalah kalau Kei juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" _Eh, apa ini? Kei tertawa! Yappari, kau juga merasakan hal yang samaaa."_

Hanya tawa kecil Kei saja sudah bisa buat Kuroo terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Apalagi kalau Kei jujur soal perasaanya?

"I-itu tidak-"

" _Tidak apa?"_

"…Tidak salah sih."

Oh, kalian pikir seorang Tsukishima Kei akan menjawab dengan jawaban seperti itu?

Tentu saja tidak.

"I-itu tidak benar!"

" _Ayolah, Kei~ tak usah malu-malu~"_

"Apaan sih, Itu tidak benarrrr!" Dari nada suaranya, Kuroo tau kalau Kei sedang menahan malu.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kuroo tertawa dan terbang semakin tinggi tak tentu arah.

" _Oh ya, Kei. Akan ada festival didaerah rumahmu, kan?"_

"Hm, Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Ada deh~"_

'Pasti Suga-san yang memberitahunya.'

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?"

Kei mengambil bantal terdekatnya, dan mendekapnya erat. Suara dentuman jantungnya tidak turut mereda, justru semakin keras dan terdengar di telinga Kei. Entah karena terlalu kencang berdegup atau karena suasana apartemen Kei yang sunyi.

" _Tentu saja! Apalagi memang tujuanku selain itu? Kau tau kan aku sangat merindukanmu."_

'Tentu saja aku tau,aku juga merasa begitu.'

Hati Kei menghangat seiring dengan berubahnya suara Kuroo menjadi lembut. Telinganya memerah, bahkan ia sampai lupa tujuan awal menelpon Kuroo.

"Bagaimana jika kau selesaikan dulu tugas kuliahmu, hm?"

" _Aku pasti akan menyelesaikannya. Aku akan mengunjungimu menjelang festival."_

"Berarti, bulan depan?"

" _Yup!"_

Bulan depan, ya? Kenapa lama sekali.

"Baiklah…"

Selanjutnya Kuroo tertawa canggung.

Tanpa sadar Kei tersenyum manis, senyum yang selalu bisa membuat Kuroo meleleh. Tapi untungnya pemuda itu tidak melihatnya sekarang.

Ada jeda sebentar diantara keduanya. Sepertinya Kuroo terlalu senang karena bulan depan ia memiliki kesempatan bertemu dengan Kei sampai tidak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Dan Kei masih berusaha meredakan degup jantungnya.

" _Ngomong-ngomong kau ingin ngomong apa tadi?"_

Kei tersadar dengan tujuan awal dia menelpon Kuroo, dan kembali gugup. Baru saja dentuman jantung Kei mereda, dan sekarang brisik lagi.

"err-itu-" Oke, Kei grogi sekarang.

" _Apa?"_

"uhm…"

" _Ada apa, Kei?"_ Kuroo mulai khawatir mendengar pacarnya tiba-tiba grogi.

Kei berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Tarik nafas-buang Tarik nafas-buang dan kegiatan seperti itu diulang terus menerus oleh Kei. Setelah 2 menit berlalu, Kei berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian dan menerima konsekuensi yang ada.

Kei memanggil namanya, "Kuroo – san."

" _Kenapa, Kei?"_

"…"

Kei mengambil napas panjang.

"…"

Karena Kei tipe orang yang _to-the-point_ , maka dari itu dengan satu helaan napas Kei berkata, "Aku hamil, kuroo – san"

"…"

"…"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi otak Kuroo untuk memahami apa yang baru saja Kei katakan,

" _NANIIII?!"_

'Sudah kuduga..'

Kegugupan Kei bertambah,mukanya sangat merah dan mirip tomat sekarang. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal yang ada didekapannya. Dengan suara seraknya yang menahan malu, Kei memberanikan diri memanggilnya lagi karena tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"Kuroo-san..?"

 _Tut tut tut_

Kei panik sekarang. Tidak biasanya Kuroo menutup teleponnya tanpa berkata apapun. Kei berusaha menelponnya lagi, tapi yang menjawab bukannya Kuroo melainkan operator. Lalu ia mencoba mengirim pesan bahkan sampai spam, tapi tetap tidak dibalas. Padahal biasanya Kuroo akan membalas secepat kilat jika itu berhubungan dengan Kei.

Harusnya Kei yang membuat Kuroo panik dan ketakutan, tapi kok malah dia yang merasakan hal itu?!

Kei mulai berpikir macam-macam. Bagaimana jika Kuroo menganggap hal ini serius? Bagaimana jika Kuroo marah padanya? Bagaimana jika Kuroo merasa jijik? Bagaimana jika Kuroo ingin memutuskannya? Dan pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai hinggap di pikirannya.

'Prank bodoh!' Kei mengutuk prank itu dalam hati dan melempar handphonenya sembarangan. Diam-diam ia juga mengutuk orang yang mengusulkan prank itu.

Akhirnya yang hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah guling-guling di kasur dengan perasaan gelisah. Sampai Kei menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya untuk tidur karena lelahnya berguling – guling.

.

.

.

.

Ding dong

Suara bel berbunyi berkali-kali, cukup untuk membangunkan Kei yang tertidur lelap. Kei membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik kearah jam dindingnya.

'hmm? Siapa yang iseng menekan bel pagi buta begini?' batinnya kesal.

Tadinya ia berniat untuk menghiraukan bunyi bel itu karena ia mengira itu hanya orang iseng. Tapi sayangnya bel itu tidak membiarkan Kei untuk terlelap kembali.

Dengan malas ia turun dari kasurnya, memakai kacamatanya dan berjalan kearah pintu apartemennya.

Ia membuka pintu dan kaget bak ngeliat setan di film-film horror saat tau orang gila mana yang mengunjungi rumahnya dini hari.

"KEI!"

Orang gila itu adalah Kuroo Tetsurou.

Mata Kei auto melek dan berkali-kali innernya bertanya, 'ini bukan mimpi kan?' saking tidak percayanya.

"K-Kuroo-san, apa yang yang kau lakukan disini? Pagi buta begini? Dan Jarak Tokyo ke apartemenku itu jauh Kuroo-san! Kau kesambet apa bisa kemari,huh?!"

"Untuk sekarang, itu tidak penting Kei." Nada bicara Kuroo berubah, dan wajahnya menjadi serius sekarang. Kei menatapnya bingung. Masih heran pacarnya ini abis dirasuki apa?

Kuroo menaruh tangannya di perut Kei, dan mengelusnya pelan. Kei malah merinding diperlakukan seperti itu. Reflek, Kei memegang tangan Kuroo dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan itu dari perut Kei.

"Kuroo-san apa yang-"

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa ke dokter?"

"…Hah?" Kei tambah heran mendengar apa yang baru saja Kuroo bilang.

"Umurnya berapa, Kei?"

"?"

"Bayi kita, berapa umurnya?"

'Bayi…?'

Kei langsung teringat rangkaian kejadian tadi malam, juga prank itu. Dan tawanya membludak.

"pfft-HAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Kali ini gantian Kuroo yang menatapnya bingung.

Kei sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, sampai perutnya sakit dan air mata keluar dari matanya. Sepertinya ia mulai ketularan kegilaan Kuroo, tertawa terbahak-bahak dini hari.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Kei?" Tanya Kuroo mulai merasa jengah ditertawakan seperti itu sedangkan ia tidak tau alasan gadis berkacamata ini tertawa.

"K-kuroo-san-haha- itu-itu hanya prank, HAAHAHHA"

Dan Kuroo benar-benar merasa dipermainkan.

"KEI! Astaga, aku khawatir tau! Saking khawatirnya aku sampai rela pergi dari Tokyo sampai ke apartemenmu!" Kuroo tidak terima tentu saja. Ia merasa semua kekhawatirannya terbuang sia-sia.

Kuroo makin kesal karena Kei sampai sekarang tidak berhenti tertawa, dan ia tau apa yang bisa membungkam tawa pacarnya.

Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya, dan-

Cup

-Satu kecupan di bibir ia berikan untuk Kei. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung 2 detik. Sebentar tapi berbekas. Dan Kei masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir itu saat menempel pada bibirnya. Wajah Kei langsung memerah, wajah yang paling disukai Kuroo.

Kuroo memeluk pinggang Kei, berbisik, "Kau harus tanggung jawab, Kei." sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Bertanggung jawab untuk apa? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan, Kuroo-san?"

"Tentu saja karena telah membuatku khawatir setengah mati!"

"Iyaiya, maaf Kuroo-san." Balas Kei sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kuroo dan tersenyum lembut.

Untungnya hari ini, Kei tidak ada jam kuliah. Kei menyesal karena sudah mengutuk prank itu dan teman-temannya. Karena prank itulah, ia bisa bertemu dengan Kuroo secara langsung dan saling melepas rindu.

Sepertinya Kei tidak perlu menunggu sampai bulan depan untuk bertemu dengan pria ini.

* * *

[ OMAKE ]

"Apa kau sudah merekamnya?" Tanya Oikawa dengan mata yang berbinar, di belakangnya terdapat teman-teman Kei yang sepertinya juga menunggu jawaban dari Kei.

'Rekaman..?'

Oh.

"Aku lupa." Jawab Kei enteng.

Seketika wajah teman-temannya yang tadinya cerah menjadi kecewa. Dan siap-siap saja kena semprot Oikawa..

"BAGAIMANA BISA TSUKISHIMAAA, KALAU BEGINI NAMANYA KAU TIDAK MENJALANKAN HUKUMANMUUU!"

Tuh,kan.

"Tapi, Terima kasih." Ucap Kei sembari menyisir helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan tersenyum tulus.

'UWA, SENYUMAN YANG LANGKA' inner teman-temannya teriak tak percaya. Ya, memang benar sih, Kei itu jarang sekali tersenyum tulus begitu. Mereka tentu saja bertanya-tanya apa penyebab Kei tersenyum begitu?

Tapi sepertinya hanya Suga dan Akaashi yang tau penyebabnya.

[ OWARI ]

* * *

Halo minnaa  
Akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai X3  
Btw, aku author baru disini, jadi maklum aja kalau masih ada banyak kesalahan :'3  
Tolong kritik dan sarannya~  
Arigatou sudah mau baca X3  
yoroshiku nee~

RnR? :)


End file.
